Ultra 101+: Episode 11
Secret Society of Seijin Try-outs! Part 1 Barrel, Garm, Kill J, Djent, Larz, and the Dada: *all sitting at a desk with a stage set up in front* Barrel: Okay… first up is… Berume the Zettonian! Berume: *takes stage* Djent: Okay, so, what do you do? Berume: *holds a hand up to stop him from talking* Djent: What? Berume: *holds up a finger to say “wait a moment”* Djent: *groans* Berume: *snaps fingers and disco music starts* *starts disco dancing* Barrel: Dance off the stage!!! Okamura the Pressurian! Okamura: *walks on stage with a microphone in hands* -*audience cheering comes out of nowhere* Barrel, Garm, Kill J, Djent, Larz, and the Dada: *looks behind them, looking for where the noise is coming from* Okamura: Thank you thank you, no thank you. *takes centerstage* It’s great to be here, thank you. Garm: Shut yer’ yap and tell us why we should let you join? Okamura: Well I don’t know if you guys want me, I don’t know if you can handle the ‘’’pressure’’’. -*bum bum tss* -*audience laughter* Okamura: Thank you thank you, I’m here all night. Barrel: Get out...! Tursk, the Tsurukian Tursk: *zooms into his crazy eyes* *blades shine* -*horror music plays* Tursk: *starts slicing* -*women screaming in horror* Tursk: *actually just cutting vegetables* Larz: Well we may need a cook, we can’t survive on canned food. Nedezhda the Pittian Nedezhda: *walks on stage* Barrel: Okay, why should we let you join the Society? Nedezhda: Why? Well you have to let me join, because your “society” is lacking any female members. Djent: Hey that’s not a nice thing to say, we aren’t sure about the Dada. Nedezhda: If you don’t let me join, I’m gonna write an article about how sexist and evil you are! Larz: Umm… lady? Barrel: We’re a terrorist organization. Of course we’re evil. Nedezhda: This is a terrorist society? Oh, well, in that case I specialize in bio-weapons. *claps hand together* Eleking: *walks in* Hi-I’m-Eleking-How-ya-Doing?-Hi-I’m-Eleking-How-ya-Doing? Garm: This girl is cute, I say we let her join! Nedezhda: What? I will not be itemized, I am leaving! Eleking, let’s go. *walks off stage with sass* Eleking: *looks at the Society desperately* Please-take-me-Please-take-me! Nedezhda: *walks back* What are you doing, you pathetic waste of a X-chromosone, I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME! *drags Eleking off stage* Eleking: HEEEEEEEELP!!! Secret Society of Seijin Try-outs! Part 2 The Cicada-Man Cicada-Man: *standing still making cicada noises* Barrel: Ugh, why are we even allowing this cave-man to try out? Cicada-Man: *getting louder* Djent: Whaaat? Cicada-Man: *getting even louder* Barrel: I said-Nevermind, NEXT!!! Zoyak, “the Worst Person in the Universe”, a Reguran Zoyak: *holding a tiny windmill* I am the worst person in the universe, and I will invade your planet with many many Reguran ships and destroy your defenses and force you to use a dumb robot named after an inside joke and you will… and you… The whole Society: *starts dozing off while listening to him ramble on* Zoyak: ...and then you will wake up and it will have been all just a dream… Society: !!! *wake up* (Normal)Reguran: *puts down a chainsaw he was using for a demonstration* Well if you guys are just gonna doze off, I’m leaving. Kad the Icarus Kad: Greetings and salutations my beautiful aliens, I’m Kad the Icarus, and I have the dirty deed of deciding if a dimension deserves to get slaughtered or salvaged. Djent: Mhm, I see. But what is it you can do? Kad: Oh. Well. I’ve got all the basics. Size change, *shrinks and then grows back quickly* Teleportation, *he says as he appears right next to Djent* Arrow rays! *shoots some stuff* And of course, shapeshifting! Infact, in recent years I’ve been posing as a British video-game Youtuber. *about to demonstrate, but decides not too* On second thought, considering copyrights and what not, never mind. Djent: Eh, yay, take your leave. Kad: Well, thank you for listening, and if today’s your birthday then happy ika-ing birthday to you! Kill J: *dearly touched* Kill Jack! *bursts into tears of joy* Yapool, the Interdimensional Demon Yapool: Good-day joves and jennes! The name’s Yapool, and I’m here to give you the greatest deal on Supah-Beasts you’ll ever get! You want ‘em with machine guns? I got that! You want ‘em with chainsaws? I got that! You want them to be utterly hideous and low-budget?! I GOT THAT! All of these, for the low-low-low price of YOUR MORTAL SOUL. Dada: *holds up hand* I don’t have a soul. Yapool: Oh, well then, it’s a buck-fifty. Barrel: Uh, thank you, Mr. Yapool, but this isn’t a sales pitch. Rediez, the Magma Rediez: I am Rediez! The very Magma who led the destruction of the Lion Planet of L-77, and the master of the feared Gillas Brothers! *pride* Djent: Yeah… *puts away some papers* We were looking through your records. Rather impressive. Barrel: Correct us if wrong, do you not have an equally capable brother? If we could get both of you on the Society, that would be great. Rediez: Oh… right… Bluice… Well, he’s sort of… Garm: Hunting after the monster Rolan, according to the files. If he’s busy with that, then we understand if he can’t join. Rediez: No… It’s more than that. He’s not hunting it, per se. He’s… He’s uh…. erm… He’s… Djent: Is something the matter? Rediez: Yeah… you see… He’s, uh, he’s… a furry. Djent: Oh. Barrel: And you're related too him? Garm: We see. Rediez: But don’t let that cloud your opinion, he is a very capable figh- Barrel: That’s enough Rediez, we’ll see you later. Rediez: *head down as leaves* Blew it… Afterwards Djent: Well that was a bust. We had almost 10 aliens and we couldn't recruit even 1. *hears slicing in the kitchen and kung-fu shouts* Larz: Well except for Tursk. Garm: I guess that’s it. We won’t have a shot at re-matching the Ultra Brothers like this… Kill J: Kill Jack…” Barrel: *dashes in* I wouldn’t be too quick to say that! *holds up a letter* Djent: *takes letter and reads it* Oh yes!!! Letter: “Baltan invasion soon, please come Barrel, and bring your little club. ~Your favorite cousin, Basical." Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultra 101+ Episodes